Episodes
Season 1 *1 "Dis-Harmony/Collect All 5/Ninjacompoop" November 19, 2004 *'Dis-Harmony': Kaz holds a contest for Ami and Yumi's fans and a little girl named Harmony is chosen as the winner. She is so obsessed with Ami and Yumi that she will not leave them alone. Can the girls get rid of her? *'Collect all 5!': When Ami becomes obsessed in collecting prizes from a cereal box, she has gone really crazy! She wants the bunny one so bad she makes a costume for Kaz to fit into! Can Yumi do something about her obsession? *'Ninjacompoop' : After a career test, Yumi orders a kit to train her to be a ninja. Things go too far and it is up to Ami to snap Yumi back into reality. Can Ami get Yumi back to her normal self? *2 "Talent Suckers/Ole!/Mini-Puffs" November 19, 2004 * Talent Suckers: Ami and Yumi meet a bunch of overzealous goth groupies who turn out to be vampires. The vamps suck the rock from our talented musicians so that they can start their own band. *'Ole!': When Ami and Yumi inadvertently best a bull while attending a bullfight in Latin America, they’re regarded as heroes.Now the town expects them to fight El Diablo, the toughest bull of all. *'Mini-Puffs': Kaz creates a new band called The Mini-Puffs -- composed of a bunch of toddlers. Can the girls get their old lives back, or are they doomed to a life of changing diapers? *3 "Ami's Secret / Taffy Trouble / Dance A-Go-Go" November 26, 2004 *'Ami's Secret': When Ami starts behaving strangely, Yumi and Kaz conclude that she’s embarking on a secret solo career. In the end, it’s revealed that Ami was only trying to earn a little money on the side to buy Yumi and Kaz presents. *'Taffy Trouble': The girls lose their jobs and work at a candy factory where (at first) are offered a lot of candy. Thinking their job is to eat as much as they can, Ami and Yumi do so and get very fat. When their job manager walks in, he explains their real job, making taffy. Without knowledge of how to work the taffy machine, they cause trouble. *'Dance A-Go-Go': Ami convinces less-than-thrilled Yumi to be her partner in a TV dance contest. Unfortunately, during the contest, Ami is tripped by a competitor and stubs her toe. *4 "Ami Goes Bad / Robo-Pop / Metal Mental" December 3, 2004 * Ami Goes Bad: When Ami buys a pair of drumsticks she turns bad and Kaz explains that they belonged to a famous drummer. Can Yumi and Kaz stop Ami before she causes real damage? Robo-Pop: Kaz builds Ami and Yumi robots in order for the pair to cover more concerts and personal appearances so the real Ami and Yumi can have more spare time off without losing any profits. Pretty soon, however, Ami and Yumi are making numerous appearances, performing concerts, starring in movies and stage musicals, and waiting on Kaz hand and foot - all at the same time! Will the real Ami and Yumi please stand up? *'Robo-Pop': Kaz creates a bunch of Ami and Yumi robots that get out of hand. *'Metal Mental': Puffy gets booked on tour with Metalbreath -- the most obnoxious, nastiest and least talented heavy metal band in the world. Ami and Yumi decide to get revenge. *5 "In The Cards / Team Teen / Showdown!" December 10, 2004 *'Showdown!': While driving out West, the Puffy bus gets caught in a dust storm and smashes into a building – where three cowboys crawl from the rubble. It isn’t until later that the girls realize that the cowboys are the infamous Burlap Boys. *'In The Cards: '''Ami and Yumi play against each other in Stu-Pi-Doh (Probably a Parody of the card game Yu-Gi-Oh) to win the heart of a nerd named King Chad. Ami ends up beating Yumi and goes on to play Chad and finds out that Chad doesn't want to kiss her and says that Stu-Pi-Doh is his only love and defeats Ami with his rare card. In the end, Ami and Yumi make up but another guy walks by them and both of them start to get hearts in their eyes and they start to duel again. *'Teem Teen': Yumi inadvertently help a team of teen superheroes thwart their bad-guy nemesis, they’re asked to join the squad. The girls soon hit the streets fighting evil. *6 "Opera Yumi / Save The Farm / Pen Pal" December 17, 2004 *'Opera Yumi': When Yumi's old opera teacher comes back she hypnotizes Yumi with a whistle in order to get her back into the opera business. Can Ami and Kaz stop her before she takes control of Yumi forever? *'Save the Farm': Ami and Yumi go to work on a farm that needs help. They also realize it can also be very tiring! Can they save the farm though from turning into a parking lot? * '''Pen Pal': Ami thinks her pen pal is like a prince charming. But when he arrives he is the exact opposite of what she dreamed. Can Ami get rid of him? *7 "Stupid Cupids / Brat Attack / Surf's Up" December 31, 2004 *'Stupid Cupids': When Ami and Yumi come to the conclusion that Kaz is lonely, they decide to give him a makeover. *'Brat Attack': When Kaz books Ami and Yumi to play at a rich kid’s birthday party, they’re totally bummed – and it only gets worse when Kaz sells them to the child’s father for $10 million dollars! *Surf's Up was originally titled "Tsunami AmiYumi"; the episode was pulled after the Indian Ocean tsunami that hit earlier that week. When Ami convinces Yumi to join her in a surfing competition, Yumi reluctantly agrees. It isn’t until the girls are hit by a giant wave and stranded at sea that Yumi realizes Ami doesn’t know how to surf! *8 "Kaz Almighty / Allergic / Spaced Out" January 7, 2005 *'Kaz Almighty': While the girls played a concert on a tropical island, the locals start seeing Kaz as their almighty ruler. Can Ami and Yumi reveal Kaz for the fraud that he is? *'Allergic': One day, Yumi starts sneezing like there's no tomorrow. Kaz thinks that after being together for so long, Yumi has become allergic to Ami. How can Yumi stay away from Ami when they're already in a band? *'Spaced Out': While driving across the desert, Ami, Yumi and Kaz get abducted by ornery aliens who are intent on performing weird experiments on them. *9 "Yumi Saves Kaz / Rock N Roe / Scowlitis" January 14, 2005 *'Yumi Saves Kaz': After a freak doughnut sign accident, Yumi saves Kaz from being squished. Kaz is so grateful to Yumi that he starts doing favors for her. Can Yumi get Kaz off her back? *'Rock N Roe': Ami, Yumi, And Kaz run out of food, so Kaz drops Ami and Yumi at a seafood buffet while he goes to a fancy resturaunt. Ami and Yumi try the food and they like it so much that they "polish off the entire buffet", therefore making them fat. When they return, they undergo bizarre nightmares. *'Scowlitis': After a dentist checkup, Yumi finds that she has scowlitis; an epidemic where a person scowls excessively. So Yumi is forced to wear braces with a smile, literally. *10 "Treasure Map / Kaz vs. Katz / Bad Manager" January 21, 2005 *'Treasure Map': Ami, Yumi, and Kaz find a treasure map while driving to their next destination. Being wrapped around greed (especially Kaz), the trio start to fight one another to take the treasure map for themselves, only to find that the so-called 'treasure map' is actually a painting. *'Kaz vs. Katz': Alone with the girls’ cats (Jang Keng and Tekirai), Kaz decides to get them out of his hair by putting them outside for the night. But the cats quickly outsmart Kaz and lock him outside. *'Bad Manager': When Kaz goes to a rock, paper scissors contest he bets the girls and loses them! But with their new manager treating them like gold would they choose Kaz or would they choose their brand new manager? *11 "The Amazing Kaz-Am / Puffylicious / Lights, Camera, Danger" January 28, 2005 *'The Amazing Kaz-am': The band stop at Las Vegas to do a show, only to find that the show is being performed by someone called 'The Amazing Kaz-am.' Kaz admits that back when he was a kid, he always wanted to become a magician, and this is the thing that will make his dream come true! But after so many failed magic tricks, Kaz has no choice but to do an incredibly dangerous escape trick! Can Ami and Yumi save Kaz from his doom? *'Puffylicious': The band get their very own restaurant. The catch? Ami and Yumi are employees. But when a food critic comes to their restaurant, the girls have to make something delicious, or else! *'Lights, Camera, Danger': When Kaz signs Ami and Yumi up to do a movie they could be in real danger! Can they stop this madness before something horrible happens? *12 "Fan Clubs / Cat Nap / Cursed" February 4, 2005 *'Fan Clubs': Ami and Yumi get nice gifts from their fan clubs. Not wanting to hurt each other's feelings, they hid every gift in Kaz's room. But what happens if Kaz's room starts to overflow with their gifts? *'Cat Nap': Kaz keeps disturbing the cats' beauty sleep. So the cats play devious tricks on him when he goes to sleep himself. *'Cursed': When Yumi does all these things that attract bad luck, she suddenly is surrounded by bad luck! Can she turn things around with the help of Ami and Kaz? *13 "Eye Sore / Mean Machine / Sea Sick" March 23, 2005 *'Eye Sore': When Kaz accidentally flushes his glasses down the toilet, the cats find out first hand exactly how blind Kaz is. He unwittingly uses the cats as dust mops, wears them as accessories and nearly destroys the bus. *'Mean Machine': The girls and Kaz meet up with an eccentric inventor who introduces them to his latest creation -- an all-in-one music machine. At first the girls love it, until it steals their fans. *'Sea Sick': Kaz books the girls to be the entertainment on a cruise for “active seniors” where they unexpectedly lock horns with Silky Lame. Season 2 *14 "Koi Fish / Arbor Day / Ami Ami" April 22, 2005 *'Koi Fish': After Yumi's mistake of going on the road that leads to the cliff that lead into the dumpster, Ami discovered Koi fish that knows everything, then Yumi became obsessed with it to avoid mistakes. *'Arbor Day': When Kaz almost ran over a squirrel who left home due to the tree takedown for toothpicks, Ami and Yumi wanted to help the squrriel to get his home back, then the person responsible is Eldwin Blair, later on, Ami ties her, Yumi and Kaz to the tree and when Eldwin starts up the bulldozers they start running through the forest then stop in a spot and Eldwin finds them and surrounds them with the bulldozers, Ami starts saying good things about the tree and Eldwin starts crying and he decides not to chop down the tree. However, He ended up chopping down the other trees that were in the forest and says, "Well the parking lot has to go somewhere." *'Ami Ami': After Yumi had a shock from the microwave, she thinks shes Ami which worries Ami and Kaz, after some attempts to get her back to normal and failed, Ami acted more of her than Yumi and Yumi got back to normal. *15 "Visiting Hours / Kitty Kontest / Chow Down" May 27, 2005 *'Visiting Hours': Ami and Yumi come back to their tour bus and find a note that Kaz left saying that he had to go to the doctor's. Ami and Yumi go to a hospital to visit him but the nurse kept saying that visiting hours aren't right now and they have to wait until next month. Ami and Yumi keep trying to get in the hospital with the nurse chasing them. They get in a room with a guy who looks like Kaz but was taller. Eventually, The nurse catches them and throws them out. Ami and Yumi are sad but when they come back to the tour bus they find Kaz there and they find out that Kaz just went to the pet hospital for their cats. *'Kitty Kontest': Kaz enters Ami and Yumi's cats in a cat contest but turns out the dog contest is today the cat contest is'nt until October so Kaz enters the contest by pretending the cats are dogs but in the end, things backfired when the cats accidentally said "Meow" and they and Kaz runs out while being chased by the dogs. *'Chow Down': Unlike Ami and Kaz, Yumi has never won a trophy before. Intent on winning one, she enters a tofu-dog eating contest. When she entered her first contest she lost. She challenged the champion to a rematch and if she won she got the champion's golden teeth, But if she lost her and Ami spit polish and clean his teeth for the rest of their lives. When the champion and Yumi get ready, Yumi starts out slow and the champion is winning but Kaz says mentions the baseball game they went to and Ami starts playing baseball saying Hey Yumi isn't this boring and baseball stuff. Yumi starts eating the Tofu-dogs fast and ends up winning the champion's gold teeth. *16 "Hungry Yumi / The Oddyguard / Song Sung Bad" June 3, 2005 *'Hungry Yumi': Yumi had a dream about the Pink Palace Cheeseburger, she wanted it so badly. *'The Oddyguard': When getting attacked by fans after shows. Kaz hires them a body guard. When the body guard becomes too protective about his clients things start to go wrong. Hungry Yumi: When Yumi's midnight hunger strikes she wants a Pink Palace cheeseburger so Yumi convinces Ami to drive her to a Pink Palace location. They end up going everywhere because the other locations get into trouble. *'Song Sung Bad': Kaz was trying to do a song, but Ami and Yumi don't like it, but hides those feelings not to disappoint Kaz. *''' 17 "Helping Hand / Neat Freak / Hypno Kaz" ' '''June 10, 2005 *'Helping Hand: Yumi accidentally breaks her hands after signing so many autographs so Ami must help her do everything. *'Neat Freak': Ami's tired about not having the group being very clean. So Ami is obsessed in cleaning their trailer. But she now can't find her drum sticks so can she find them? *Hypno Kaz: A magician named Dr. Mysto tries to hypnotise Yumi and cure her of nail biting. He hypnotises Kaz by mistake. *18 "In Harmony's Way / Time Off / Home Insecurity" June 17, 2005 *'In Harmony's Way': Yumi and Kaz accidentally sell Ami's diary to an auction, the diary is then bought by Harmony so then Ami and Yumi must become Harmony's best friend in order to get the diary back. *'Time Off': Yumi is tired of Ami always waking her up early, so Yumi sets Ami's clock backwards. The clock affects Ami as she loses her sense of timing. *'Home Insecurity': Yumi is tired of Ami using Yumi's stuff without her permission, so Yumi gets a security system that attacks whoever comes into her room. *19 "Uninvited / Camping Caper / Cell Block Rock" August 26, 2005 *'Uninvited': Kaz has a party in a hotel room and doesn't invite Ami and Yumi, now the girls try to sneak into the party. *'Camping Caper': Ami takes Yumi outside for fresh air after she had been in a room for almost a week. Then, Ami gets kidnapped by Bigfoot. Can Yumi save her friend? *'Cell Block Rock': Ami and Yumi end up in prison after Kaz mistakes them for crooks. *20 "Ami Yumi 3000 / The Ride Stuff / Were-Kaz" September 2, 2005 *'Uninvited': Kaz has a party in a hotel room and doesn't invite Ami and Yumi, now the girls try to sneak into the party. *'Camping Caper': Ami takes Yumi outside for fresh air after she had been in a room for almost a week. Then, Ami gets kidnapped by Bigfoot. Can Yumi save her friend? *'Cell Block Rock': Ami and Yumi end up in prison after Kaz mistakes them for crooks. *21 "Ski Sick / Claw and Order / Janice Jealous" September 9, 2005 *'Ski Sick': Kaz books a ski trip for him, Ami and Yumi. Yumi wasn't a good skier so Ami signed up Yumi for ski school so she could get better But Yumi gets mad and lies to Ami and says that she passed. Ami finds out she didn't and Yumi said there were monkeys and little kids in the class. They start fighting and then start rolling down the hill. Meanwhile, Kaz is trying to skate across a frozen lake. While rolling down the hill, Ami and Yumi crash into the cabin and break all the bones in their body. In the end, Kaz uses Ami and Yumi as skis to ride down the mountain. *'Claw and Order': Tired of the cats scratching up his stuff, Kaz tries to build Jang Keng and Tekerai a scratching post. The name puns Law & Order. *'Janice Jealous': Chad, The good card game player of Stu-Pi-Doh comes back and has a new girlfriend named Janice. Ami and Yumi start to like Chad again and they start getting Jealous of Janice and they start to follow them everywhere to see what they do together. While following them and getting information of what Janice likes Ami and Yumi change to try and be more like Janice so Chad will like them again. They start dressing and acting like her. Chad falls for them and Janice gets sad and runs off. After hanging out with Ami and Yumi Chad starts to not like them. Later on, Janice comes back and tells Chad that she joined a rock band and she had hair like Ami's. Chad said that it ruled she was in a band. Ami and Yumi get mad and just keeping saying that they rule until the end of the episode. * 22 "Domo / Yumi Goes Solo / Cat Feud" September 16, 200 * Domo: When Kaz goes out and buys and a dog that looks just like him things start going crazy! When big time company owners come Kaz isn't there but Domo is! So can the girls get back before the company owners leave? * Yumi Goes Solo: Yumi gets fed up with Ami and Kaz giving her all the hard work, so she wishes that she had never joined the band. Her wish came true, but Ami and Kaz are now having a hard life, and Yumi realizes how miserable she is without them. * Cat Feud: Kaz tries to frame the cats for a crime. · ' * 23 "Super Zero / Artist Ami / Ikkakujuu" November 4, 2005 (Cartoon Network) February 6, 2009 *24 "Run, Cat, Run / Driving School / Record Breakers" November 11, 2005 *25 "Rock Lobsters / Phantom of Rock / Fungus" November 18, 2005 *26 "Soap Box Derby / Talent Suckers Return / Prisoners of Yoyovia" November 25, 2005 Season 3 *27 "Secret Origin / Legend of Mei Pie / Under the Hood" February 17, 2006 *'Secret Origin: It's the childhood years of Ami and Yumi. At camp, Yumi is grabbed by Rumaki, the bunk monster, and Ami and Atchan must save her. Ami and Yumi arrive at Camp Youwannasushi and are thrilled. They are then met by Atchan. Then, Atchan is telling them of Rumaki. Yumi gets grabbed by Rumaki and Ami and Atchan go under the bed to save her. There, Atchan and Ami help stop Rumaki. They manage to save Yumi, but she didn't believe them do to the fact she was in the sack the whole episode (Ami: Atchan, I think we're in trouble. Atchan: (In a sarcastic voice) Pfft. Atchan could've told you that. Atchan: Don't! According to camp legend, the bunk monster Rumaki kidnaps a camper every year from that very bunk to work in his rock candy mines. (Yumi gives a mean look and runs her finger up and down her lip to make a noise)(Yumi gets grabbed and put in a sack)Yumi: Ha Ha guys. I've heard about these camp pranks. Now, let me out huh?(gets dragged under the bed) Ami: Oh no! You were right Atchan. We have to do something. Atchan: Hello. Atchan. No hero. (Ami grabs Atchan) Ami: You're the only one who knows about the legend of Rumaki. I need you. (they go under they bed and are transported to another place)) *'The Legend of Mei Pie': Yumi needs a new guitar, so she must accomplish certain tasks to get her one. Yumi thinks that her guitar is out of tune and wants a Mie Pie guitar. So, she meets Master Mie Pie and he sends her get some items. She collects all the items and realizes that she was not focuing on her playing. *'Under the Hood': The tour bus is acting crazy. So Ami and Yumi try to find out why the bus is doing that. The Tour Bus is acting crazy and Ami and Yumi go inside to find out what is wrong. They find out that the man who sold them the bus had moved into the buses carburetor. Ami and Yumi get him out and the bus is fine. *28 "Movie Madness / Stop the Presses / Hired Help" February 24, 2006 *29 "Puffy B.C. / Dupli-Cats / Agent Y" March 3, 2006 *30 "Manga Madness / Junior Tapeworm / Kazalot" March 10, 2006 *31 "The Golden Fleas / The Golden Fleas 2 / Sitcomi-Yumi" April 7, 2006 *32 "Spree! / Granny / A Grave Mistake" April 21, 2006 *33 "Motor Psycho Mamas / Oldie AmiYumi / Trouble With Mimes" April 28, 2006 *34 "Jungle Prom / Truth or Dare / Sumo Kaz" June 27, 2006 (USA) * Jungle Prom: On their way to Boston from New York, the gang gets lost in Africa and accidently run over a native named Ed, who got recently got broken up by his girlfriend. Ami, Yumi, and Kaz had an idea of getting two back together, by reacting the "Jungle Prom", which happens to be the day where they fall in love. Things weren't going out so great until, Yumi sprayed some of Kaz's "Raw Zebra" deorderant, which attracted hungry lions. Ed managed to beat up the lions and saved his ex-girlfriend, thus getting them back together. * Truth or Dare: During their slumber party, the girls decide to play truth or dare. Throughtout the episode, the girls did many dares. Such as, Ami was dared to steal Kaz's stuffed rabbit, Yumi was dared to eat cat food, Ami was dared spray paint Mt. Rushmore, Yumi was dared to jump off a bridge filled with shark invested water, Ami was dared to wear a red dress while being chased by bulls, Yumi was dared to walk on red hot rocks bare foot, and Ami was dared to drink a huge glass of soda and become a giant bouncing ball cuase of the fizz. The last dare went too far, which caused Ami and Yumi to get a lot injuires, and Kaz a lot of money. *'Sumo Kaz': After Kaz won a sumo match by mistake, Ami and Yumi train Kaz to become a sumo wrestler for his upcoming rematch. Despite winning again, Kaz was upset because all he has now is "a bunch of bruises and 800lbs of flab". But, Ami and Yumi gained weight and become extremely obese to make Kaz not the only one who has to lose weight, and Ami even made a "puffy" joke. Yumi then talks to the audience by saying "after 117 episodes, you get a little despreate." The episode with the three of them laughing with their huge fat bellies jiggling, until their feet crashed through the floor of the bus, due to being massivly heavy. *35 "Tooth Decay / Gridiron Maidens / Sound Off" (Unaired) *'Tooth Decay:'Yumi injures the tooth fairy, when she sleeps in hits him badly. After that Yumi and Ami become Tooth fairy's for one night. But soon they meet a little boy who would do anything to keep his tooth. Can Ami and Yumi get it? *'Gridiron Maidens':Ami joins Kaz's footbal team, unknowing that this is a dangerous sport. Kaz doesn't want that Yumi stops her, so he doesn't allow the security gouard to let her in. She then dresses like a cheerleader and get's in. Seeing that Ami doesn't have a chance against the other players, she helps her (although ami doesn't know that she does that and she thniks she's that good). At the end Yumi gets beat up so hard that she tells Ami that she was tried to save her, but she doesn't belive that, so when Yumi doesn't help she gets beat up. When Ami want's to get out of the team Kaz sees both theams have the same score, so he convines Ami to go for the last time on the field. She with the help of Yumi then gets the final point and the team wins. After the end of the game kaz tries to convince Ami to play for his basketball team, but fails. *'Sound off':The show gets messed up because the animators fall asleep. Ami, Yumi and Kaz go on an adventure to fix the problem. * *36 "Small Stuff / BC Road Trip / Puffynauts" May 19, 2006 (Unaired) *37 "Evil AmiYumi / Butterscotch / Big Waldo" May 26, 2006 (Unaired) *38 "Disco Capers / House Unkeeping / Number" Please" (Unaired) *39 "Manga Madness II / Julie AmiYumi / It's Alive!" (Unaired) *